dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Infernape8910/Archivo1
Alto: Estas discusiones están archivadas. Si quieres comunicarte conmigo puedes hacerlo en Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910 Gracias. Hola Vi que tú pagina de usuario tenia algunos errores por ejemplo la plantilla flotante,te añadí la categoría usuarios,Bueno yo te aconsejo de que no copies y pegues,me dí cuenta que tu pagina de usuario estaba basada en la de Uziel Habbo Pegonauta el mismo gifs la mismas imágenes,etc te aconsejo de que no copies y si no sabes hacerlo y lo quieres igual pideselo a el o a mi saludoss [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 10:23 12 ago 2011 (UTC) PD:Y si prefieres otras imágenes me dices la imágen que quiere y te la pongo [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 10:23 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 19:40 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Para ser un reversor debes de ser un usuario activo y tener mas de 100 ediciciones mas o menos yo consegui ser reversor con menos pero bueno y tener experiencia basica y no se debe de estar bloqueado muchas veces como unas 6 xD despues esta el administrador que lo consigues porlomenos con mas de 1000 ediciones aunque yo lo consegui con menos xD y tener mas experiencia [[User:Jupero009|'Jupero']][[User Talk:Jupero009|'009']] Los protegidos Wiki 19:52 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola ya ví que haz puesto muchas cosas que yo e puesto en mi perfil con mi originalidad, Te pido que porfavor elimines o cambies las cosas que tienes allí, Espero que lo entiendas, perdón por molestarte, Espero que sigas editando muy bien como lo haz hecho, Gracias por tu atención. Ah y si quieres algo que tengo en mi perfil, Pídeme PERMISO y te lo pongo, pero a tu estilo. 20:01 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Hola soy ale1234103 lo que pasa esque tengo problemas con mi perfil como puedo editarlo y poner una imagen presentacion y otras cosas que salen por ejemplo serie de tv personaje favorito idioma en que hablo etc¿?¿?¿Ale (discusión) 23:43 18 ago 2011 (UTC)Ale Re: Reversor Hecho, espero y ya hayas leído en que consiste y si no puedes preguntar o consultar a o en cualquier duda. Dragon Ball Wiki:Reversores. Suerte.-- 04:00 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Felcidades ;) Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 14:08 21 ago 2011 (UTC)' ¡Qué bien! felicidades, te lo merecías sigue así. 20:00 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Ale1234103 LO LAMENTOO meti la pata sinquerer puse mi nombre en tu pagina de usuario sorry esque nose usarlo asique voy a tener que necesitar tu ayuda y me explicas con mas detalles porfavor. +de verdad lo siento disculpa+ Gracias.Ale (discusión) 02:35 23 ago 2011 (UTC)Ale Re:Ayuda No solo fue tu perfil si no todos los perfiles ella edito en la plantilla en general y puso sus datos a todos ya no te preocupes ya lo arregle Jupero009' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 00:02 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Ale1234103 hola ifernape8910 oye me disculpo por ese problemita esque trate de editar mil veces mi pagina pero no savia como y deje la embarrada disculpa otra vez salu2.Ale (discusión) 00:52 24 ago 2011 (UTC)Ale xd No solo le cambiaste el perfil a el sino a todos los usuarios de Dragon Ball Wikia xd Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 00:54 24 ago 2011 (UTC) RE: Hola,lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto eso se lo tendrías que decircelo a Danke7 el te tendra una respuesta saludoss Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 19:44 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con imagen destacada Hola Infernape, bien te diré como es la cosa. tu escoges la imágen que quieres votar entonces en la imágen saldra el botoncito editar le das allí, luego pones la plantilla Pero claro, le das no más abajo que el siguiente símbolo: -->. hasta allí puedes ponerlo. Saludos, ah... y pon tu nombre al lado de la plantilla. -- 22:20 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Plagio Acabo de removerte los derechos de reversor a consecuencia del acto de plagio que has cometido en tu wiki, Dragon Ball Z. El wiki es un caso claro de plagio total, desde la portada hasta las plantillas de usuario, si no creas un merito a éste wiki, la creadora y original proveedora de los artículos, me veré obligado a hacer uso de mano Helper o contactar al Staff para que cierre directamente el wiki. El problema en sí es el de no dar atribución y copiar y pegar el resultado de varias ediciones y esfuerzo de muchos usuarios. La única sanción que has tenido por el momento ha sido el de no formar más parte del grupo Reversores. Tienes oportunidad de borrar todo ese plagio y volver a formar parte de la comunidad de Dragon Ball Wiki y con esfuerzo volverte a merecer tu puesto de Reversor. Saludos.-- 01:34 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Categorías a Imágenes Hola Infernape, observé tus contribuciones y estabas añadiendo categorías a imágenes, pero hay un problema.. Le estás añadiendo categorías que no deberían ser, Por ejemplo (Aquí) o (Aquí), las categorías apropiadas para las imágenes son: “Imágenes de Videojuegos”, “Imágenes de Goku”, “Imágenes de Vegeta”, etc. pero tienes que tener en cuenta si algunas de las categorías ya existen, sí no existen. Adelante. Saludos.-- 22:39 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Hola te acuerdas de mi,que de tiempo,veo que eres reversor te han vuelto a dar el flag felicidades ;) Jupero009''' ¿Quieres algo? Los protegidos Wiki 19:57 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Categorías en imágenes Infernape8910, deja de realizar tantas ediciones en categorizar las imágenes, realmente sólo es necesario que se categorizen según su licencia, y eso se puede hacer mediante un bot o directamente al añadir la categoría incluida en cada plantilla de licencia, de resto, añadir otras categorías es innecesario ;) -- 00:30 27 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Colores Hola qué tal?, sobre el asunto. El sentido es lograr identificar el rango del usuario que edita. Ya he modificado el color a un tono más fuerte. Saludos. -- 20:08 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Pero la de Tora no tiene baja calidad es mejor la que yo pongo, y son mejores las imágenes normales no unos render. Aviso Creo que ya lo dije una vez, pero como no recuerdo bien te lo diré ahora para evitar futuras confusiones. No añadas categorías en las imágenes, llenas los cambios recientes de ediciones innecesarias a archivos cuando eso no es necesario, puede hacerlo un bot sin llenar los cambios recientes y de manera más eficiente y rápida. Hay muchas cosas que cambiar en cuanto a normas de edición aquí y no puedo perder el tiempo dando más avisos a los propios administradores o reversores, espero que sigas mi consejo anterior o me veré obligado a sancionarte. -- 15:36 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Debido a tu gran atribución y edición, gracias por toda tu ayuda en Dragon Ball Wiki en este mes de Marzo del 2012, por ello, la comunidad te eligió como usuario destacado debido a todas tus contribuciones en esta enciclopedia de Dragon Ball, esperamos que sigas a ese buen ritmo y que jamás te detengas. Saludos y muchas felicidades, hasta la próxima. --'Uziel Habbo Pegonauta (discusión) 21:08 8 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Nombre en Japonés Hola Infernape, recibí tu mensaje, perdona la tardanza en responder, yo los borro porque no es necesario tenerlos, si no estamos en Japon, no lo volvere a hacer, pero respondeme porque es necesario que los deje Un saludo 'Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 23:00 30 abr 2012 (UTC)' '''Enzo' Infernape, estabien no volveré a quitar los nombres en japonés, pero quiero que nos llevemos bien, y que seamos buenos amigos Un fuerte abrazo Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 01:17 1 may 2012 (UTC) Enzo RE: Nombre en Japones OK :D Un fuerte abrazo Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 02:16 1 may 2012 (UTC) Enzo Gracias Hola. gracias por agregarle más cosas al articulo de Gohan definitivo vs super buu. Yo la verdad no tenia ganas hasta que vi que tu ya lo hiciste..jeje Saludos. 00:26 4 may 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola, puedes venir al chat, te quiero hacer una pregunta. Saludos. 00:09 9 may 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola, cuando puedas te podrías conectar al chat. Necesito decirte algo muy importante. Saludos. 16:38 24 may 2012 (UTC) hola hola, que tal? queria preguntarte, si podria ayudarte con las páginas de los episodios, porque si bien podria hacerlo aqui y ahora, prefiero hablarte primero (porque en lo personal a mi me molesta cuando estoy creando un articulo y alguien se entromete sin mas), bueno, volviendo al tema, porque asi puedo, si bien no se poner bien el cuadro, agrandar la sinopsis, agregar la parte de hechos importantes, la lista de poderes, lista de personajes, entre otras. La sinopsis la hago a medida que veo el capitulo en etc tv xD :D Contestame cuando puedas --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Soy una estrella fugaz']]★''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'''Que lucha contra la obscuridad]] 02:00 30 may 2012 (UTC) comentar hola, antes de cualquier cosa, se que te dije te ayudaria con los episodios, pero a decir verdad no he tenido tiempo >.< pronto cumpliré con ello. mas bien desde hoy xd. ahora, lo que queria comentarte, es que dragon ball (ya sea _ z o gt) se divide en sagas, no temporadas :D Por ejemplo, saga piccolo dai maoh o para especificar mejor, como sale aqui http://www.dblatino.net/db/index.php bueno eso, saludos C: --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Soy una estrella fugaz']]★''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'''Que lucha contra la obscuridad]] 21:13 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola daniel, veras soy un nuevo Reversor y me preguntaba ¿Como le haces para poner la palabra Reversor al lado de tu nombre? dime por favor en verdad quisiera saber. Saludos Caballero Gris (discusión) 07:15 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Sobre mi bloqueo.... En el chat dijiste que me sacarias 3 dias del chat, ya pasaron los 3 dias y aun no me has desbanneado ¿A que se debe eso? Mega tyranitar (discusión) 00:41 8 jul 2012 (UTC)mega tyranitarMega tyranitar (discusión) 00:41 8 jul 2012 (UTC) vandalismo *Finn14Finn14hola *Inquisidor caido ha entrado al chat. *Shaquiroo ha entrado al chat. *Carlos Cruz Leon ha entrado al chat. *6:06Finn14Finn14(goku) *6:06Inquisidor caidoHOLA *6:06Carlos Cruz Leonponle un me gusta http://www.facebook.com/pages/Hora-de-aventuraun-show-masben10etc/257138014366452 *6:07Shaquirooolaaa *keabidooo *6:07Inquisidor caidoSI *Gus Jake ha entrado al chat. *6:07Gus JakeHola ._. *6:07Finn14Finn14(goku hame hame haaaaaaaa) *6:07Shaquirooporke no abla nadiee .___. *6:07Inquisidor caidoSI *6:07Shaquiroolos matoo cell o ke pedoo D: *6:07Finn14Finn14eso *6:07Carlos Cruz Leonporfa ponganle un me gusta un me gusta http://www.facebook.com/pages/Hora-de-aventuraun-show-masben10etc/257138014366452 *6:08Finn14Finn14¬.¬ *6:08Shaquirooestan dandose un privadoo * *6:08Finn14Finn14asco de wiki *(trollface) *6:08Gus Jakeno me meti en la wiki, *6:08Finn14Finn14-_- *6:08Gus Jakesolo en el chata *chat* *6:08Inquisidor caidoSI VAMONOS MIS CAPOS *6:08Shaquiroopos chat mier$% *xDD *6:08Gus JakexD *6:08Finn14Finn14salgamos de esta mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *XDDDDDD *6:08Shaquiroojajajjaaj *6:08Gus Jakebien, me largo XD *6:08Carlos Cruz Leonponle un me gusta http://www.facebook.com/pages/Hora-de-aventuraun-show-masben10etc/257138014366452 *6:08Finn14Finn14A CUBIERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *6:08Inquisidor caidobamos *6:08Shaquirooya me abloo un camaradaaa * *Gus Jake ha salido del chat. *Inquisidor caido ha salido del chat. *Carlos Cruz Leon ha salido del chat. *Shaquiroo ha salido del chat. *Finn14Finn14 ha salido del chat *estos usuarios estubieron haciendo vandalismo lo que quieras hacer con ellos es tu decicionAndoide 17 (discusión) 21:51 13 jul 2012 (UTC). Baneo Hola Infer queria informarte de que Adritoloko02 a echo 3 veces spam 312px 312px 312px Bueno eso es todo un saludo (Ignaciogf (discusión) 16:57 17 jul 2012 (UTC)) Un Bandalo Infer hay un Bandalo que no para de molestar y hacer el tonto so lo hice una captura lo de mas lo tiene Turles supersaijayin yo hice esta, esta continuamente asi y peor el usuario se llama Perrogrande Un saludo '(Ignaciogf (discusión) 16:54 18 jul 2012 (UTC)) ' 278px|Perrogrande Bandalo Insultador Hola Infer el Usuario:Mega tyranitar ha cometido 3 veces flood y me ha insultado. *Mega tyranitar es lo mismo *10:13 Mega tyranitar dimelo d everdad *10:13 Mega tyranitar no funciono *10:13 Turles supersaiyanjin acabas de hacer floodthumb|306px|Aqui esta *10:13 Mega tyranitar no *10:13 Mega tyranitar flood es salir y entrar y asi *10:14 Mega tyranitar yo solo me refresque, la pagina *10:15 Turles supersaiyanjin flood es repeticon de palabra o letras mas de 3 veces,escribir en mas de 2 lineas o salir y entrar mas de 2 veces *10:15 Turles supersaiyanjin y ya van 2 *10:15 Mega tyranitar tu dijiste 4 *10:15 Turles supersaiyanjin Eso no es cierto te lo pone arriva Turles Sáb 21 de Jul, 00:07 2012 Cuenta titere Hola infer quisiera informarte de que JUAN DANIEL GOTEN tiene otra cuenta(cuenta titere) aqui te lo dijo Saludos (Ignaciogf (discusión) 23:28 21 jul 2012 (UTC)) 250px Chat Infer conectate cuando puedas por favor, saludos (Ignaciogf (discusión) 14:57 22 jul 2012 (UTC)) Cuenta Titere Infer soy yo otra vez JUAN DANIEL GOTEN el de antes se a vuelto a hacer otra cuenta (cuenta titere) aqui esta la foto saludos (Ignaciogf (discusión) 17:41 22 jul 2012 (UTC)) 250px Nuevo administrador Hola Infernape8910, te dejo este mensaje para avisarte de que tenemos a un nuevo administrador en el Wiki, quizá lo conozcas ;) No te olvides de participar en las actuales elecciones del wiki; Y felicidades -- 17:46 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Baneo Hola Infer queria informarte que otra vez han exo 2 flood y mayuscula Saludos Ignaciogf (discusión) 16:34 24 jul 2012 (UTC) 250px 250px 250px Hola Hola Infernape por lo que he visto he sido baneado hoy el 24 de julio de 2012 y me gustaria saber cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para volver a conectarme al chat. Saludos.Vegetto888 (discusión) 18:06 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Otra vez Hola Infernape me gustaria saber si hoy es el tercer dia de mi baneo o es mañana el tercer dia del baneoVegetto888 (discusión) 19:34 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Infernape Hola Infernape podemos ser amigos. Vegetto888 (discusión) 20:28 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Cuanto Hola Infernape me gustaria saber cuanto me queda de baneo.Saludos Vegetto888 (discusión) 15:14 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Hola Dani, felicidades por tu nuevo cargo!!! (Administrador), te dije que lo lograrías, sigue así, pornto serás del Staff, jeje...Te quiero mucho. Un saludo Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 17:16 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Saludos Hola Daniel felicidades, veo que no pude ser tu compañero como reversor mucho tiempo ;) pero igual no me sorprende que lograras ser administrador, después de todo eras el único que cumplía con los requisitos y por obvios motivos te lo mereces. Bueno saludos y buena suerte, por ahora esperare a ver quién será mi nuevo compañero jiji adiós. Caballero Gris (discusión) 20:20 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Otra cosa... Por cierto quería preguntarte una cosa más. Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te pregunte como poner la palabra reversor al lado de mi nombre en mi perfil, Sporeunai me dijo que era por Media Wiki y tu decías que solo un administrador podía hacerlo, se lo pedí a TuningBEB2008 pero parece que no me entendió, me preguntaba si podrías hacerlo ya que ahora eres administrador, es que he notado que todos aquellos con un cargo tienen esa palabra en su perfil pero bueno.... yo no, así que por eso es que te lo pido. Espero me puedas ayudar, saludos y pasa buen día. Caballero Gris (discusión) 20:33 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicidades Infer, haras bien tu trabajo como admin., te merecias tener este flag desde hace mucho :P. 23:56 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Mmmm ya veo, entiendo lo que dices pero solo tengo una ultima duda ¿Hay alguna forma de colocármelo? sé que no es muy importante pero me siento algo rezagado por que como ya te dije todos los que tienen un cargo tienen esa palabra, ¿ósea que tengo que volverme moderador para poder tenerlo? es una pena... bueno espero respondas. Saludos Caballero Gris (discusión) 03:13 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Bandidos del Chat Hola Infer,hay 2 usuarios que no dejan de hacer flood y fastidiar aquí te dejo todo,los usuarios son Usuario:Goku Baby y Usuario:Alex1.000.000. # Goku Baby ba ba be be bi bi bo bo bu bu # 5:48 Alex1.000.000 bra bre bri bro bru # 5:48 Alejandro Pintado flood # 5:48 Alejandro Pintado alex 2nd advertencia y goku baby tu tambien # 5:48 Alex1.000.000 jop # 5:48 Goku Baby por # 5:48 Alex1.000.000 lo que e diccho era flood # 5:49 Goku Baby que significa eso # 5:49 Alejandro Pintado Ayuda:Flood # 5:49 Mega tyranitar hiciste flood eso no es nada bonito (cara de mafioso) # 5:49 Alex1.000.000 gr # 5:50 Alejandro Pintado lol # 5:50 Alex1.000.000 (LOL) # 5:50 Alex1.000.000 (lol) # 5:50 Alex1.000.000 lol # Axel cequeira ha salido del chat. # 5:50 Alejandro Pintado joiojyh throw # 5:50 Mega tyranitar hiciste flood otra vez (cara de mafioso enojado) # 5:50 Alejandro Pintado ç # 5:51 Alejandro Pintado eso fuye mi primo ¬¬ # 5:51 Alejandro Pintado -ñHGUI # 5:51 Goku Baby no hemos hecho flood solo el tonto # 5:51 Mega tyranitar no me obligues a llamar a las autoridades de japon xD # 5:51 Alex1.000.000 :'( # 5:51 Alejandro Pintado alex hizo flood 3 veces # 5:52 Alejandro Pintado y mi primo es ton** # 5:52 Goku Baby y tu 5 # 5:52 Alejandro Pintado mi culpa no fue, fue mi primo # 5:52 Alex1.000.000 no # 5:52 Alex1.000.000 a sido guti # 5:53 Goku Baby pues menudo primo eres # 5:53 Alejandro Pintado mi primo dice que es g # 5:53 Mega tyranitar voy a llamar a las autoridades y el probnlema se acaba de una vez :corriendo a llamar a un mod: # 5:53 Goku Baby he alejandro # 5:53 Alejandro Pintado guti # 5:53 Alejandro Pintado que?? # 5:53 Alex1.000.000 na # Ignaciogf ha entrado al chat. # 5:54 Ignaciogf Hola # 5:54 Alejandro Pintado ale te doy una oportunidad mas # 5:54 Alex1.000.000 hola # 5:54 Fauces 300 hola # 5:54 Goku Baby a la que pollo estamos montando # 5:54 Alejandro Pintado a la siguiente llamo a un mod # 5:54 Alex1.000.000 ok # 5:54 Goku Baby pues yo les llamo ahora por poner flood cuando te da la gana # 5:55 Alex1.000.000 a quien ami o a Alejandro # Alejandro Pintado ha salido del chat. # 5:55 Mega tyranitar yo voy a decirle todo a un mod y se acabo el problema d euna vez! # 5:56 Alex1.000.000 como se llama a un mod # 5:56 Goku Baby a alejandro Se merecen 3 días como poco, Un saludo --Turles supersaiyanjin (discusión) 15:58 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Infernape Hola Infernape,Ya han pasado los tres dias del baneo mio,te lo digo por si te olvida.Saludos. Vegetto888 (discusión) 09:24 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Spameador Hola Infer el Usuario:Los Seis Caminos ha estado haciendo spam,no he podido cojer una captura por falta de tiempo pero hay otros usuarios que tambien lo habran visto y habran podido tomar una captura.Un saludo Turles supersaiyanjin (discusión) 14:47 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Baneo sin sentido El Usuario:Ignaciogf me a baneo sin sentido, ya me desbaneo Danke pero fue abuso de poder. PD:Ahora ya no podre ser nunca moderador del chat por su culpa --Alejandro (discusión) 18:58 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Razones... Banee a ale por que se me atasco el raton y en vez de darle a mp le di a baneo ya se lo contee a ale pero despues de las criticas mejor me voy de la wiki Ignaciogf (discusión) 10:43 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Un nuevo usuario bandalo Hola Infer el Usuario:Sebastian234 a estado cometiendo flood continuamente y encima cachondeandose de nosotros,esta vez si coji capturas lo demas te lo pondran contar Ale, Ayrto y Androide 17 Un saludo --Turles supersaiyanjin (discusión) 21:02 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Problema con un usuario El Usuario:Sr. Rodilla a hecho flood, a insultado y a escrito con mayúsculas. Capturas: http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/es/images/3/39/Sr._Rodilla.png --Alejandro (discusión) 15:06 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Me sali del chat por que me comenso a fallar, en todo caso espero tu respuesta. Caballero Gris (discusión) 00:22 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Flood Ayrto Infernape el Usuario:Joidar hizo flood 3 veces. Capturas: http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/es/images/9/99/Flood_joidar.png --Alejandro (discusión) 15:05 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Tu firma Hola infer te queria preguntar si me dejabas hacer una firma parecida a la tuya --Ultimate gigante (discusión) 16:43 8 ago 2012 (UTC) hola infernape, m sorprende q alguien tan chico sepa tanto y dedique tanto tiempo a la mejor serie anime d todos los tiempos. yo soy un fanatico d DBZ igual q tu, mi nombre es EXEQUIEL. pasame tu facebook para poder hablar cn vos. espero q podamos ser buenos amigos. saludos! Firma = Hola Infer,si quieres te hago una firma como la de Vegeta 27 Sporeunai 17:22 11 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Por qué lo borraste? ¿Por qué has borrado Usuario:Broly37/Trabajo actual? Lo estaba trabajando, sé que hay que poner la plantilla , pero en serio, no está en contra de ninguna regla de la wiki. Lo estaba haciendo en una página apartada para que otros usuarios no lo editasen mientras yo lo preparaba para ponerlo en Cooler, luego lo editarían sin problema, ¿es que estaba en contra de alguna norma?.--Broly37 (discusión) 17:29 11 ago 2012 (UTC) :Entonces, ¿si lo llamo User:Broly37/pruebas me dejarás trabajar el artículo ahí?--Broly37 (discusión) 17:43 11 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Y por cierto, Son Goku y Bulma y ¡¡Las bolas no están!! no estaban repetidos. Sporuenai los marcó para borrar y no estaban repetidos. Los busqué y nada, no existen en la wiki, ¿puedes restaurarlos?--Broly37 (discusión) 18:16 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Poner otros memes en el chat Hola Infer, te queria preguntar si podrias poner otros memes en los MediaWiki:Emoticons como mirada fija,true story,fuck yeah, etc.--Ultimate gigante ¿Algo Más? 17:27 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Infernape queria decirte que yo tengo informacion sobre Miira pero cuando la copio no se ve.¿que puedo hacer? Axel cequeira (discusión) 10:34 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Infernape, solo quiero saber como poder editar mi pagina de usuario bien,porque yo no se como hacer eso,solo se editar articulos. VegettoFullPower (discusión) 15:41 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Borrar Hola Infer, tengo este artículo para borrar que lo creo el usuario Sebaselmejor0009. Saludoss. Gohan ssjfull power (discusión) 22:11 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Proyecto videojuegos Hola Infer, te queria preguntar si yo podria participar de el Dragon Ball Wiki:Proyecto:Videojuegos.--Ultimate gigante ¿Algo Más? 15:54 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Ah,Hola Infernape8910, a mi me parece bien cualquier diseño,mientras si tenga algo en mi pagina de usuario VegettoFullPower (discusión) 19:07 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Flood:Principe Vegeta Hola Infer,no estoy seguro al 100% de si esto es flood por eso te lo pongo aquí,si es flood ya sabes lo que hacer thumb|400px;).Venga un Abruzo Turles supersaiyanjin (discusión) 22:31 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Chat IRC? hola infer..me da curiosidad saber que es el chat IRC?? Andoide 17 (discusión) 18:53 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Nombre tambien queria preguntar,como o si se puede cambiar el nombre.Andoide 17 (discusión) 18:53 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Usuario:Gogeta ssj 9999 Esta usuario estuvo creando paginas como Guerreros del otro mundo,Sayajins y Majub,hazle lo que le tengas que hacer --Ultimate gigante ¿Algo Más? 01:55 20 ago 2012 (UTC) lo de las paginas sin sentido las hiso mi hermanito cuando yo me fui a comprar un juego de play y vio la compu avierta jajaj men gracias peros oy de Halopedia.. de todas formas gracias solo quise colaborar. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070906022416/halo/images/b/b2/Dancing_master_chief.gif Flopy004 (discusión) 23:14 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Flopy004 jajaj men gracias peros oy de Halopedia.. de todas formas gracias solo quise colaborar. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070906022416/halo/images/b/b2/Dancing_master_chief.gif Para Eliminar Hola Infer, he visto este art: Super Saiyajin 2 Falso, borralo por favor, ya que nada más dice "Aburre" Saludoss. Gohan ¿Qué necesitas? 17:15 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Borra la pagina Cellbuzer Esta pagina fue creada por el Usuario:Gohan2 borrala y bloquea al usuario-- 17:23 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Infer keria decirte k Gohan me a baneado por una cosa que no e echo con mala intencio durante 3 dias porque lo que pasa es que tengo 3 o 4 chat y no estava pendiente de este y cuando me di cuenta me habia baneado y me ponia que habia ido desconecttado que reiniciara noseque eso me pasa aveces pero es mucho 3 dias por una cosa k no e echo con mala intencion no crees? Fauces 300Fauces 300 (discusión) 23:01 24 ago 2012 (UTC) si pero eso no es culpa mia Infer =( si se me desconecta y me pone error y no me doy cuenta no tengo culpa de nada y mas si estoy e un monton de sitios Fauces 300Fauces 300 (discusión) 23:21 24 ago 2012 (UTC) bueno n hay problema, yo te dare mi facebook para que veas q soy un chico comun y corriente con fotos y publicaciones normales: EXEQUIEL PALACIOS. m gustaria mucho q m agreges y hablar contigo, sabes mucho de DBZ y m gustaria intercambiar opiniones e ideas contigo. saludos :)186.142.3.11 21:13 25 ago 2012 (UTC) Borra esta imagen Hola infer, te queria decir que bloquees al Usuario:Campeonliga por subir un foto de videl desnuda ya la veras -- 22:56 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Caballero Gris Hola Infer,hoy el hermano menor de Caballero Gris, me ha dejado un mensaje acerca de que él , que lamentablemente ha tenido la enfermedad de "El Dengue", pues me dijo que te avise que leas el ultimo mensaje de su discusión, de Caballero Gris. Bueno eso es todo. Saludoss. 20:51 27 ago (UTC) Plantilla:Moderador Hola Infer, te dejaba este mensaje para que tu protejas la Plantilla:Moderador asi nadie la edita de ahora en más, por favor. Saludoss.